culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Back
"Get Back" is a song recorded by the Beatles and written by Paul McCartney (though credited to Lennon-McCartney), originally released as a single on 11 April 1969 and credited to "The Beatles with Billy Preston."2 A different mix of the song later became the closing track of Let It Be (1970), which was the Beatles' last album released just after the group split. The single version was later issued on the compilation albums 1967–1970, 20 Greatest Hits, Past Masters, and 1. The single reached number one in the United Kingdom, the United States, Ireland, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, France, West Germany, and Mexico. It was the Beatles' only single that credited another artist at their request. "Get Back" was the Beatles' first single release in true stereo in the US. In the UK, the Beatles' singles remained monaural until the following release, "The Ballad of John and Yoko". Contents = 1 Composition 1.1 Musical development 1.2 Early versions 2 Recordings and post-production work 3 Releases 3.1 Single version 3.2 Let It Be version 3.3 Let It Be ... Naked version 3.4 Love version 4 Late Show performance 5 Saturday Night Live performance 6 Personnel 7 Charts and certifications 7.1 Charts 7.2 Certifications 8 Covers 9 Parodies and cultural references 10 Notes 11 References 12 External links Composition Musical development "Get Back" is unusual in the Beatles' canon in that almost every moment of the song's evolution has been extensively documented, from its beginning as an offhand riff to its final mixing in several versions. Much of this documentation is in the form of illegal (but widely available) bootleg recordings, and is recounted in the book Get Back: The Unauthorized Chronicle of the Beatles' Let It Be Disaster by Doug Sulpy and Ray Schweighardt.3 The song's melody grew out of some unstructured jamming on 7 January 1969 during rehearsal sessions on the sound stage at Twickenham Studios.3 Over the next few minutes, McCartney introduced some of the lyrics, reworking "Get back to the place you should be" from fellow Beatle George Harrison's "Sour Milk Sea" into "Get back to where you once belonged".4 McCartney had played bass on Jackie Lomax's recording of "Sour Milk Sea" a few months earlier. On 9 January McCartney brought a more developed version of "Get Back" to the group, with the "Sweet Loretta" verse close to its finished version. For the press release to promote the "Get Back" single, McCartney wrote, "We were sitting in the studio and we made it up out of thin air ... we started to write words there and then ... when we finished it, we recorded it at Apple Studios and made it into a song to roller-coast by."5 At the beginning of the Let It Be version of the song, Lennon can be heard jokingly saying "Sweet Loretta Fart (often misheard as "fat", due to Lennon's pronunciation6), she thought she was a cleaner, but she was a frying pan." The album version of the song also ends with him famously quipping "I'd like to say thank you on behalf of the group and ourselves, and I hope we passed the audition".7 (Originally he said that at the end of the rooftop concert, but Phil Spector edited it into the "Get Back" song on the Let It Be album.)7 In 1980, Lennon stated that "there's some underlying thing about Yoko in there", saying that McCartney looked at Yoko Ono in the studio every time he sang "Get back to where you once belonged."8 Early versions Around the time he was developing the lyrics to "Get Back", McCartney satirised the "Rivers of Blood speech" by former British Cabinet minister Enoch Powell in a brief jam that has become known as the "Commonwealth Song". The lyrics included a line "You'd better get back to your Commonwealth homes". The group improvised various temporary lyrics for "Get Back" leading to what has become known in Beatles' folklore as the "No Pakistanis" version.9 This version is more racially charged, and addresses attitudes toward immigrants in America and Britain: "... don't need no Puerto Ricans living in the USA"; and "don't dig no Pakistanis taking all the people's jobs". In an interview in Playboy magazine in 1980, Lennon described it as "... a better version of 'Lady Madonna'. You know, a potboiler rewrite."10 On 23 January, the group (now in Apple Studios)11 tried to record the song properly; bootleg recordings preserve a conversation between McCartney and Harrison between takes discussing the song, and McCartney explaining the original "protest song" concept. The recording captures the group deciding to drop the third verse largely because McCartney does not feel the verse is of high enough quality, although he likes the scanning of the word "Pakistani". Here the song solidifies in its two-verse, three-solo format. Recordings and post-production work Billy Preston joined the Beatles on keyboards from 22 January, having been recruited by Harrison partly with a view to deter bickering among the Beatles. The group with Preston playing Fender Rhodes electric piano recorded about ten takes on 23 January. On 27 January they made a concerted effort to perfect "Get Back", recording about 14 takes. By this time the song had the addition of a false ending and reprise coda. After numerous takes the band jammed some old numbers and then returned to "Get Back" one last time in an attempt to record the master take. This performance (Take 11) was considered to be the best yet – it was musically tight and punchy without mistakes, though the song finishes without the restart. On the session tape, George Harrison comments "we missed that end"; this is the version heard on the Let It Be... Naked album. On 28 January 3 the group attempted to recapture the previous day's performance and recorded several new takes each including the coda. Whilst these takes were good, they did not quite achieve the quality of the best take from the previous day. The line-up for the released versions of "Get Back" was Paul McCartney, lead vocal and bass; John Lennon, lead guitar and backing vocal; George Harrison, rhythm guitar; Ringo Starr, drums; and Billy Preston, electric piano. Harrison, the usual lead guitarist, had temporarily quit the group on 10 January, so Lennon worked out the lead guitar. The Beatles had EMI produce a mono remix of the track on 4 April,12 completed by Jeff Jarrett. The Beatles were unhappy with the mix and on 7 April McCartney and Glyn Johns worked at Olympic Studios to produce new remixes for the single release.2 They made an edited version using the best take of the main part of the song (take eleven) from 27 January and the 'best coda' ending from 28 January. The edit is so precise that it appears to be a continuous take, achieving the ending the Beatles had desired all along. This was a divergence from the concept of straight live performance without studio trickery, but a relatively minor one, and avoids the somewhat abrupt ending of the version that is used on the Let It Be... Naked album. The Beatles performed "Get Back" (along with other songs from the album) as part of the Beatles' rooftop performance, which took place on the roof of Apple Studios in Savile Row, London on 30 January 1969, an edited version of which was included in the Let It Be film. "Get Back" was performed in full three times. During the third, which marked the end of the rooftop performance, the Beatles were interrupted by the police who had received complaints from office workers nearby. After the police spoke to Mal Evans, he turned off Lennon and Harrison's amplifiers only for Harrison to switch them back on, insisting that they finish the song. It was during this period that McCartney ad-libbed, "You've been playing on the roofs again, and that's no good, and you know your Mummy doesn't like that ... she gets angry ... she's gonna have you arrested! Get back!" The third rooftop performance of "Get Back" is available on Anthology 3: the last song of the Beatles' final live performance. At the end of the last rooftop performance of "Get Back", the audience applauds and McCartney says "Thanks, Mo" in reply to Maureen Starkey's cheering. Lennon adds: "I'd like to say thank you on behalf of the group and ourselves and I hope we've passed the audition".7 Spector used some of the talk preceding the master take of 27 January and edited on these comments to make the album version sound different from the single.7 The stereo single version, and that of the b-side, "Don't Let Me Down", were the first Beatles' recordings to feature Starr's drum kit in true stereo, mixed across the left and right channels. This utilised the then-fairly new 8-track recording technology and was a result of the growing popularity of stereo over mono. The only other Beatles' track to employ this recording method was "The End" on Abbey Road. Releases This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (September 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Single version On 11 April 1969, Apple Records released "Get Back" as a single in the United Kingdom, paired with "Don't Let Me Down" on the B-Side. The single began its seventeen-week stay in the charts on 26 April at number one, a position it held for six weeks. It was the first Beatles single to enter the official UK singles chart at the top.13 In the United States, "Get Back" began its first of twelve weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 chart the week ending 10 May. Two weeks after the song's chart debut it hit number one, where it stayed for five weeks. "Get Back" became the band's 17th #1 song in the US, surpassing Elvis Presley's previous record of 16 number ones. In both the United Kingdom and the United States, the single was released by Apple, although EMI retained the rights to the song as part of their contract. It was the only Beatles' single to include an accompanying artist's name, crediting "Get Back/Don't Let Me Down" to "The Beatles with Billy Preston". Neither Apple nor Capitol Records created a picture sleeve for the single - it was simply packaged in a sleeve stating "The Beatles on Apple".14 Apple launched a print ad campaign for the song concurrent with its release showing a photo of the band with the slogan The Beatles as Nature Intended, indicating that the sound of "Get Back" harked to the group's earlier days.needed The single version of the song contains a tape echo effect throughout and a coda after a false ending, with the lyrics "Get back Loretta / Your mommy's waiting for you / Wearing her high-heel shoes / And her low-neck sweater / Get back home, Loretta." This does not appear on the album version; the single version's first LP appearance would come three years later on the 1967–1970 compilation. This version also appeared in the albums 20 Greatest Hits, Past Masters and The Beatles 1. It was also included in the original line-up of the proposed Get Back album that was scheduled to be released during the fall of 1969. In Britain and Europe "Get Back/Don't Let Me Down" was the Beatles' last single to be released in mono, but in the US the single was released in stereo. It was the Beatles' first single to be released in true stereo instead of mono as part of the "stereo only" movement gaining force in 1969. In both versions the lead guitar played by Lennon is in the left channel and the rhythm guitar played by Harrison is in the right channel. The single was also released in the experimental PocketDisc format by Americom in conjunction with Apple and Capitol in the late 1960s. Let It Be versionedit When Phil Spector came to remix "Get Back" he wanted to make it seem different from the version released as the single, though both versions were the same take. The previous unreleased Get Back albums included elements of studio chatter to add to the live feel of the recordings. In this spirit, Spector included part of the studio chatter recorded immediately before a take recorded on 27 January, slightly crossfaded it onto the beginning of the same master take (recorded on January 28), and added McCartney and Lennon's remarks after the close of the rooftop performance. This created the impression that the single and album versions are different takes. The single's echo effect was also omitted from the remix. Let It Be ... Naked version In 2003, "Get Back" was re-released on the Let It Be... Naked album, remixed by independent producers with the sanction of the surviving ex-Beatles Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr, with John Lennon's and George Harrison's widows. The "naked" version of "Get Back" is ostensibly a cleaned up version of the single version albeit much shorter as there is a fade immediately before the final "whoo" and coda. Apple also prepared a specially-created music video of the Let It Be ... Naked release of the song to promote that album in 2003. This video is edited together using stock footage of the band, along with Billy Preston, George Martin and others. Love version In 2006 a newly mixed version of "Get Back" produced by George Martin and his son Giles was included on the album Love. This version incorporates elements of "A Hard Day's Night" (the intro chord), "A Day in the Life" (the improvised orchestral crescendo), "The End" (Ringo Starr's drum solo, Paul McCartney's second guitar solo, and John Lennon's last guitar solo), and "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (Take 1's drum count-off intro).15 However, there are several edits in this piece, including an extended intro, and the second verse is removed completely. Late Show performance McCartney performed "Get Back" on the Late Show with David Letterman on 15 July 2009. Letterman's show was taped in the Ed Sullivan Theater, the same theatre that hosted the Beatles' performances on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1964 and 1965. McCartney's performance was not on the stage, however. Instead, he performed atop the theatre's marquee overlooking Broadway. In the interview preceding the performance, Letterman asked McCartney if he had ever played on a marquee before. "I've done a roof," McCartney replied, referring to the Beatles' 1969 performance atop the Apple Corps building in London.1617 Saturday Night Live performance McCartney also performed the song as a kind of encore on Saturday Night Live on 11 December 2010. The performance was unusual for the show because McCartney had played the two standard songs that musical guests play, then had played a third song ("A Day in the Life"). At the normal conclusion of the show, when host Paul Rudd thanked the cast, McCartney took the stage again for "Get Back", the broadcast of which was partially cut off due to time constraints. Personnel Paul McCartney – lead vocal, bass John Lennon – lead guitar, harmony vocal George Harrison – rhythm guitar Ringo Starr – drums Billy Preston – electric piano Charts and certifications Charts Chart (1969) Peak position Australian Kent Music Report18 1 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)19 1 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)20 1 Canada Top Singles (RPM)21 1 Ireland (IRMA)22 1 Netherlands (Single Top 100)23 1 Norway (VG-lista)24 1 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)25 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)26 1 US Billboard Hot 10027 1 US Cash Box Top 10028 1 West German Media Control Singles Chart29 1 Chart (1976) Peak position Ireland (IRMA)22 8 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)30 28 Certifications Region Certification Certified units/Sales United States (RIAA)31 2× Platinum 2,000,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone Covers Pat Williams released an instrumental cover on his album Heavy Vibrations, which was later used as the theme to the 1970s game show Sports Challenge. Steve Wariner covered the song on the 1995 album Come Together: America Salutes the Beatles.32 His rendition charted at number 72 on Hot Country Songs,33 Billy Preston, who already played the piano in the original version, did a full-fledged cover for the 1978 film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.34 Parodies and cultural references At the end of The Simpsons episode "Homer's Barbershop Quartet", all the members of the Be Sharps sing their first hit on Moe's rooftop while George Harrison, driving by, says "It's been done." Also, at the end of their song, Homer says the ending comments "... I hope we pass the audition", followed by everyone laughing and Barney saying "I don't get it."35 In the 2007 film, Across the Universe, directed by Julie Taymor, most characters are named after lyrics in Beatles songs. A principal character is named Jojo, an African American who was played by Martin Luther McCoy.36 In February 2010, NBC used a cover of the song in commercials to promote Jay Leno's return to the 11:35pm time slot for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno.37 Notes Jump up ^ Matteo 2004, p. 117. ^ Jump up to: a b Lewisohn 1988, p. 172. ^ Jump up to: a b c Sulpy & Schweighardt 2003, p. 84. Jump up ^ Sulpy & Schweighardt 2003, p. 152. Jump up ^ The Beatles 2000, p. 319. Jump up ^ The Mike Douglas Show. 7 February 1972. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Lewisohn 1988, p. 169. Jump up ^ Sheff 2000, p. 202. Jump up ^ Sulpy & Schweighardt 2003, p. 153. Jump up ^ Sheff 2000, p. 201. Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1988, p. 166. Jump up ^ Lewisohn 1996a. Jump up ^ "Number One Hits: Facts & Feats". Retrieved 13 December 2013. |section= ignored (help) (On the NME chart eight earlier Beatles singles entered at the top.) Jump up ^ Spizer, Bruce (2003). The Beatles on Apple Records. 498 Productions. p. 47. Jump up ^ Miami Herald 2006. Jump up ^ "Paul McCartney Stuns Manhattan With Set on Letterman's Marquee". Rolling Stone. 2009-07-16. Retrieved 2014-11-28. Jump up ^ "McCartney Rocks the "Late Show"". CBS News. 2009-07-15. Retrieved 2014-11-28. Jump up ^ Kent, David (2005). Australian Chart Book (1940–1969). Turramurra: Australian Chart Book. ISBN 0-646-44439-5. Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – The Beatles with Billy Preston – Get Back" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – The Beatles with Billy Preston – Get Back" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Top RPM Singles: Issue 6006." RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 16 May 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b "The Irish Charts – Search Results – Get Back". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – The Beatles with Billy Preston – Get Back" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – The Beatles with Billy Preston – Get Back". VG-lista. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – The Beatles with Billy Preston – Get Back". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1969-04-29" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "The Beatles – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for The Beatles. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ Hoffmann, Frank (1983). The Cash Box Singles Charts, 1950-1981. Metuchen, NJ & London: The Scarecrow Press, Inc. pp. 32–34. Jump up ^ "Offizielle Deutsche Charts" (Enter "Beatles" in the search box) (in German). GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1976-04-17" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 16 May 2016. Jump up ^ "American single certifications – The Beatles – Get Back". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 14 May 2016. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH Jump up ^ Get Back at AllMusic Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2008). Hot Country Songs 1944 to 2008. Record Research, Inc. pp. 447–448. ISBN 0-89820-177-2. Jump up ^ Film Flashback: Aerosmith Kicks Butt in 'Sgt. Pepper' Jump up ^ "Homer's Barbershop Quartet". The Simpsons. 30 September 1993. Jump up ^ Holden 2007. Jump up ^ McKenzie 2010. References The Beatles (2000). The Beatles Anthology. San Francisco: Chronicle Books. ISBN 0-8118-2684-8. Castleman, Harry; Podrazik, Walter J. (1976). All Together Now. Ann Arbor, MI: Pierian Press. Holden, Stephen (14 September 2007). "Movie Review – Across the Universe – Lovers in the '60s Take a Magical Mystery Tour". The New York Times. Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. New York: Harmony Books. ISBN 0-517-57066-1. Lewisohn, Mark (1996a). The Complete Beatles Chronicle. Chancellor Press. ISBN 0-7607-0327-2. Lewisohn, Mark (1996b). Anthology 3 (booklet). Apple Records. Matteo, Stephen (2004). Let It Be. Continuum International Publishing Group. ISBN 0-8264-1634-9. McKenzie, Julian (19 February 2010). "Jay Leno uses Beatles song to promote his return to late night". BeatleNews.com. "It's hard not to LOVE the new Beatles album". Miami Herald. 21 November 2006. Retrieved 23 November 2006.link Sheff, David (2000). All We Are Saying: The Last Major Interview with John Lennon and Yoko Ono. New York: St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-25464-4. Sulpy, Doug; Schweighardt, Ray (2003). Get Back: The Unauthorized Chronicle of the Beatles' Let It Be Disaster. Helter Skelter Publishing. ISBN 1-900924-83-8. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Let It Be Alan W. Pollack's Notes on "Get Back" Cummings, Alex Sayf (14 April 2013). "'No Pakistanis': The racial satire the Beatles don't want you to hear". Salon. Retrieved 14 July 2013. Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Preceded by "The Israelites" by Desmond Dekker & the Aces UK Singles Chart number-one single 23 April 1969 (six weeks) Succeeded by "Dizzy" by Tommy Roe Preceded by "Hair" by the Cowsills Canadian RPM Top 100 number-one single 19 May 1969 (six weeks) Succeeded by "Good Morning Starshine" by Oliver Preceded by "Medley: Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (The Flesh Failures)" by the 5th Dimension Billboard Hot 100 number-one single 24 May 1969 (five weeks) Succeeded by "Love Theme From Romeo and Juliet" by Henry Mancini Category:The Beatles songs Category:1969 singles Category:1976 singles Category:Apple Records singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Spector Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:1969 songs